mel_and_limas_ff_sfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Kapitel 1-Halbwahrheiten
Between Blood and Insanity 1. Kapitel – Halbwahrheiten? Diesmal war es kein gebrochenes Bein, es war schlimmer. Der aschblonde Haarschopf lugte durch die Eingangstür, bevor sie auf leisen Sohlen zur Treppe schlich, leider hatte sie nicht damit gerechnet, dass ihre beiden Mitbewohner nur auf ihre Ankunft gewartet hatten. „Wo willst du denn hin?“ Leicht ertappt drehte sie sich etwas, während sie die Lederjacke enger um ihren Körper zog und Mélanie ins Gesicht sah. „Nach oben?“, kam die unschuldige Antwort, die mehr nach einer Frage klang. Die Antwort wurde mit zwei rechts hochgezogenen Augenbrauen beantwortet. Sie seufzte genervt und lief an den Beiden vorbei ins Wohnzimmer, wo sie sich in ihren Lieblingssessel fallen ließ, sofort aber das Gesicht schmerzhaft verzog. Der kleine weißhaarige Junge setzte sich auf ihren Schoss und sah ihr prüfend in die Augen. „Ich hatte ein schlechtes Gefühl, wie letztens als du dir das Bein gebrochen hattest, Moder.“ Wenn er sie schon mit diesem Welpenblick ansah und sie Mutter in seiner Heimatsprache ansprach, wusste sie, dass sie verloren hatte. Sie schloss genervt die Augen und fuhr sich mit der Hand über die Stirn. „Jenkins und ich sind auf dem Schrottplatz gewesen, um ein paar Ersatzteile zu suchen. Als wir gerade auf dem Rückweg zum Tor waren, sind wir von zwei Wölfen angefallen worden.“ Sie schwieg kurz und sah zu Mélanie um den Welpenblick zu vermeiden. „Es waren wahrscheinlich Werwölfe, sie hatten beide rote Augen. Weil Jenkins um einiges älter ist als ich, daher langsamer und zu 100% ein Mensch, habe ich die Aufmerksamkeit auf mich gezogen.“ Bei diesen Worten zog sie sich die Lederjacke von den Schultern um entsetztes Keuchen zu ernten. Mit Entsetzten wurde ihre ganze linke Seite angesehen, welche vom Hüftknochen bis hoch zum Schlüsselbein aufgerissen war. Das Fleisch war bis zu den Knochen abgerissen worden, anstatt allerdings auszubluten, war das offene Fleisch fast weiß ohne auch nur einen Milliliter Blut. „Ein hoch auf deine Fähigkeit“, wurde ihr trocken und doch noch erschrocken von Mélanie geantwortet. Das wurde mit einem was-du-nicht-sagst-Blick beantwortet. „Nachdem ich ihnen eines mit der Metallstange übergezogen hatte, sind wir Beide vom Schrottplatz geflüchtet, ich hab mir die Jacke angezogen, ehe Jenkins etwas sehen konnte.“ „Du weißt, dass wir das melden müssen, Lima“, wurde ihr besorgt von Melanie geantwortet. „Um auf uns aufmerksam zu machen? Falls du es nicht bemerkt hast Mello, sollte ich eigentlich längst verblutet sein!“ Mélanie wusste, dass sie dieses Thema eigentlich nicht ansprechen sollte. Ihre kleine Familie war Lieziel heilig, sie drei waren die letzten ihrer Rassen, wenn Andere davon erfuhren, würden sie sie wahrscheinlich auseinanderreißen um sie zu untersuchen oder schlimmeres, wie z.B. weitere Nachkommen zu zeugen. „Lima, du weißt, dass sie in ihre Schranken gewiesen werden müssen, was ist, wenn sie als nächstes normale Menschen angreifen und töten? Was werden ihre Familien sagen? Willst du dich verantwortlich fühlen?“ „Mél…“ „NEIN, wenn du es nicht sagst, tu ich es, was ist wenn wir angegriffen werden, wenn du nicht in der Nähe bist?“ Man hätte eine Stecknadel fallen hören können, so still war es auf einmal. Charon und Mélanie waren alles, was sie hatte. Sie lehnte sich geschlagen in ihrem Sessel zurück. „Wir sind im Bereich Area 5, der Sheriff befindet sich in einer Bar weiter draußen in einer der stillgelegten Fabriken. Das heißt einem Haufen Blutsauger ausweichen und am besten nicht die Verletzung zeigen. Super!“ Lieziel hatte schon immer etwas gegen Blutsauger gehabt, sie hatte zwar nicht viele kennen gelernt, aber diese hatten ihr gereicht. Es lag wahrscheinlich an ihrer Herkunft, denn durch ihre Fähigkeit ihr Blut zu kontrollieren, wäre sie der perfekte Blutspender. „Das heißt du schläfst bis heute Abend Moder und Moster macht mir was zu essen“, wurde von dem kleinen Jungen bestimmt, „und wenn du wieder wach bist, geht ihr Beide zu diesem Sheriff.“ Mélanie lachte über diese Bestimmtheit und Lieziel wuschelte ihrem Sohn schmunzelnd durch die Haare, auch wenn ihr der Gedanke nicht gefiel, ihre Schwester mit zu den Blutsaugern zu nehmen, aber wie sie sich kannte, würde sie nur wieder ausfallend werden und irgendetwas mächtig versauen. Sie gab Charon noch einen Kuss auf die Stirn um dann ihren Weg zum Schlafzimmer anzutreten. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------- +Abendessen+ „Dann packte sie ihn am Kragen und meint, ´wenn du sie noch einmal ansprichst, reiß ich dir deine dreckige Zunge raus und stopf sie dir in die Nase´. Du hättest ihn sehen sollen, wie schnell der gerannt ist.“ Mélanie und Charon redeten gerade über einen Film, dessen unterschiedliche Teile sie gesehen hatten, als Lieziel in die Küche kam und sich sofort an den Tisch setzte. „Gar nicht hungrig, oder?“, fragte die Schwarzhaarige und stellte ein drei Gänge Menü auf den Tisch, welches Lieziel allerdings alleine verschlang, während die anderen Beiden Pizza aßen. Als alles weg war und Charon versichert hatte anzurufen, falls etwas sein sollte, stiegen beide Frauen in normalen Jeans und Pullover, in den alten Pontiac, welcher Lieziel gehörte und fuhren Richtung stillgelegtes Industriegebiet. Das Erste was beide Frauen taten, als die den Eingang der Bar sahen war, dass sie sich fast die Seele aus dem Leib lachten. Das war eine Vampirbar? Es sah eher aus, wie ein herunter gekommenes Loch. Bloß gut, dass sie sich nicht schick angezogen hatten. Noch leicht gackernd, gingen Beide auf den Eingang zu, vor welchem ein bulliger Typ stand, wahrscheinlich der Türsteher. „Ihr könnt rein, wenn du mir deinen Ausweis zeigst“, damit sprach er an Lieziel gewandt. Es war nun mal nicht von Vorteil jünger auszusehen und dann auch noch mit 18 zu erstarren. Sie zog ihren Ausweis, welcher sie als 22 auswies, genauso wie Mélanies, da sie Beide nicht altern würden, auch wenn sie Beide schon älter waren. Als der Typ sie mit einem skeptischem Blick rein ließ, war Lieziel versucht ihm die Zunge raus zu strecken, was aber durch Mélanies Worte erfolgreich verhindert wurde. „Die haben die perfekte Bar für dich.“ Lieziels Gesicht zierte sofort ein Grinsen, als sie die unterschiedlichen Alkoholsorten sah. Den einzigen Vorteil, welchen sie an ihrer Fähigkeit sehr genoss. Sie konnte nicht betrunken werden. Dadurch hatte sie schon so manches Wetttrinken und Geld gewonnen und da Vampire bekanntlich mehr Geld besaßen, war dieser Ort perfekt. Vor sich hin grinsend wollte sie schon zur Theke gehen, als Mélanie sie am Kragen ihres Tops fest hielt. „Erst einmal hast du etwas zu erledigen!“ Leicht brummend wand sich die Aschblonde um und suchte nach einem Vampir, der aussah, als hätte er eine Machtposition. Allerdings fiel ihr nur die Frau in Leder auf. Vielleicht Ende 20, hellblondes Haar zur rechten Seite in Locken über die Schulter gelegt und der ganze Körper in einem engen Lederkleid. Die Frau bekam sofort den Beinamen Domina, denn auch wenn Lieziel gerne Leder trug, solch enges Lederzeug würde sie nie tragen. „Auf zu unserem Untergang“, meinte sie gutgelaunt, wurde allerdings von Mélanie zurück gehalten. „Lass mich am besten reden, wie ich dich kenne, gibst du ihr irgendwelche Namen oder machst Bemerkungen, die uns in Teufelsküche bringen.“ Leicht schmollend trottete die Elfe hinter der Dämonin hinterher. „Entschuldigung Miss?“, fing die Schwarzhaarige an und wartete bis sie die Aufmerksamkeit der Vampirin hatte, welche die Beiden etwas missbilligend, aber auch neugierig ansah. „Wir suchen den Sheriff von Area 5, es ist ein Problem aufgetreten welches wir melden wollten und welches vielleicht auch sehr wichtig ist.“ Das Einzige was passierte war, dass die blonde Frau ihre Augenbrauen hoch zog. „Es ist wirklich dringend“, und Lieziel wusste, dass die Vampiren nachgab. Warum? Erstens, weil Mélanie genau so einen Welpenblick wie Charon drauf hatte. Sie glaubte sogar manchmal, dass die Beiden sich gegen sie verschworen hatten und weil die Vampirin nun ihre Augenfarbe sehen konnte, da sie ihr direkt in die Augen sah. Die Lederqueen nickte knapp und stand auf, wohl dass Zeichen, dass die beiden Halbmenschen ihr folgen sollten. Ihr in den dunkleren Teil der Bar folgend, sahen die Beiden zum ersten Mal, warum der Eingang der Bar so schäbig ausgesehen hatte. In der hinteren Ecke stand tatsächlich ein Thron, von welchem man alles sehen konnte, das Ding musste einiges gekostet haben. Beide Frauen mussten ein Augenverdrehen zurück halten. Besonders, weil auf diesem Thron ein weiterer blonder Vampir saß, oder eher fast lag. Leider hatte Mélanie keine Zeit Lieziel auf den Fuß zu treten, da sie wusste, welche Bemerkung nun kam. Gespielt hustend sprach Lieziel in Deutsch das Wort ´Blondie´ darunter. Sie hatte schwören können, dass die Augenbraue des Blonden gezuckt hatte. Allerdings konnte sie es Lieziel nachvollziehen, die wirklich blonden Haare hangen dem Vampir bis zur Schulter runter und machten ihn so zu einem richtigen Milchbubi, vielleicht 24-25 Jahre, wenn er nicht so jugendhaft aussehen würde. Er trug einen grauen Anzug mit dunkelblauem Hemd, wobei durch die schludrige Haltung alles nicht mehr ganz so geschäftsmäßig aussah. „Die Schwarzhaarige meint, sie hätten ein dringendes Problem.“ Fing die Frau an und zu aller Überraschung auf Schwedisch. Aber die beiden Halbmenschen taten unbeteiligt, schließlich hatten sie den Vorteil eine „geheime“ Unterhaltung mit zu bekommen. „Warum glaubst du, dass es ein wirkliches Problem ist?" ''Antwortete der Blonde und sah sie Beide an und blieb schlussendlich an ihren Augen hängen. Ohne ein weiteres Wort erhob er sich und schritt auf die Neuankömmlinge zu. Während Mélanie den Gedanken an Milchbubi zurück nahm, da der Kerl mindestens 1.90m groß war, wurde Lieziel genervt. Sie hasste es, wenn man Dinge in die Länge zog. „Mitkommen!“, war das einzige Wort des Blonden, eher er eine Tür links in der Wand ansteuerte. Als sie ihm durch einen dunklen Gang folgten, fing Lieziel an sich leise über diesen ungehobelten Klotz zu beschweren, Mélanie unterband dies, indem sie ihr in die Seite boxte. Leider die Falsche, was sie erst bemerkt, als Lieziel scharf durch die zusammengebissenen Zähne einatmete. Der Vampir vor ihnen drehte sich leicht nach hinten, um eine grimmichblickende Lieziel und eine augenrollende Mélanie vor zu finden. Er hielt vor einer dunkelgrünen Tür und wartete bis beide Frauen drinne waren, ehe er selbst den Raum betrat und die Tür hinter sich schloss. Das Zimmer war angenehm hell beleuchtet und wies sofort auf ein Arbeitszimmer hin, da auf dem riesigen Schreibtisch unzählige Unterlagen gestapelt waren. Der Vampir lehnte sich an den Tisch während Mélanie von Lieziel in den Sessel gedrückt wurde und sie selbst dahinter stehen blieb. „Meine Schwester Lucano, ich bin Killian“, fing Mélanie an und so wie der Blutsauger aussah, dachte er wirklich, das seien ihre Vornamen. „Eric Northman“, wurde ihr geantwortet, „ Sheriff von Area 5. Ihr meintet, ihr hättet ein wichtiges Problem.“ Dass der Vampir sich vorstellen konnte überall nur nicht hier zu sein, sah wohl jeder Blinder, genau wie Lieziel, weswegen er ihr etwas sympathischer wurde. Mélanie sah zu ihr auf, ehe ihr Blick wieder zu Eric glitt. „Meine Schwester und einer ihrer Arbeitskollegen wurden wahrscheinlich von Werwölfen angegriffen.“ Lieziel verdrehte schon innerlich die Augen. „Wahrscheinlich?“ Als hätte sie es nicht gewusst und Mélanies Ablenkungsmanöver kam zu spät. „Es tut mir leid, dass ich nicht genau nachfragen konnte, was mich gerade anfiel, aber ich bezweifle, dass sich Wölfe, bzw. große schwarze Hunde rote Kontaktlinsen kaufen.“ Willkommen Sarkasmus und auf Wiedersehen Geduld. Genau dieser Satz lief gerade wie eine Werbereklame durch Mélanies Kopf. „Warum haben sie dich nur nicht ganz verschlungen?“, war die sarkastische Antwort Erics und Mélanie vergrub verzweifelt ihr Gesicht in den Händen. Eigentlich wollte sie lachen, da dieser Vampir Lieziels Sarkasmus teilte, aber der Gedanke, dass BEIDE jetzt die ganze Zeit so mit einander reden würden, war gruselig. Mehr als gruselig. „Wo soll denn dieser Angriff gewesen sein?“, fragte er und zeigte mit einem Scheinheilgen Lächeln seine Eckzähne. Mélanie betete innerlich, dass Lieziel sich zurück hielt und da sich der Gesichtsausdruck des Vampirs nicht veränderte, hatte man ihre Gebete wirklich erhört, denn wenn Lieziel wollte, konnte sie wahrlich wie ein Monster aussehen, schlimmer als so mancher Blutsauger. „Auf dem alten Schrottplatz in der Erlingten-Road, falls du mal aus deinem Sarg raus kommst, wirst du doch bestimmt wissen, wo das ist“, antwortete Lieziel zuckersüß. „Pam“, sagte Eric auf einmal ziemlich laut, kurz darauf erschien schon die blonde Vampirin in der Tür. „Schick Ruster und Keith zur Erlingten-Road. Sie sollen überprüfe, ob sich dort Werwölfe ohne Erlaubnis herum treiben.“ Die Vampirin nickte kurz und ließ ihren Blick noch einmal kurz über die beiden Frauen schweifen, ehe sie auf dem Absatz kehrt machte. „Wenn ihr angegriffen wurdet, wundert es mich, dass du noch kein sabberndes Ungetüm bist“, meinte Eric liebreizend, „bzw. ziemlich fit hier stehst.“ Mélanie konnte vor ihrem inneren Auge sehen, wie Lieziel ihre rechte Braue hob und den Vampir giftig ansah. „Aber, aber, wir wollen doch nicht von dir selbst auf andere schli…“ „Cano es reicht“, ging Mélanie mit scharfem Unterton dazwischen und drehte sich zu Lieziel. Denn erstens half ihnen das nicht und zweitens, war es nicht die Schuld des Vampires, dass sie jetzt für einige Zeit nichts tun durfte, was sie stark beanspruchte. „''Du verteidigst einen Vampir“, kam es jetzt angepisst von Lieziel auf Deutsch. „''Zumindest benehme ich mich nicht wie ein Kleinkind.“ Sie sah das rote Aufflackern Lieziels Augen bevor ihr Gesicht zu einer Maske aus Stein wurde. Sie presste ihre Lippen aufeinander und sah sich im Zimmer um, nur um den Blicken auszuweichen, welche sie ansahen. „Wie sicher ist ein Geheimnis?“, fragt Mélanie Eric und sah weiterhin zu Lieziel. Dass Eric überrascht eine Braue hoch zog, sah sie nicht. „Nun, es kommt drauf an, ob ihr mit diesem Geheimnis andere gefährdet.“ Lieziel schnaubte, hielt aber ihren Mund. „Eine Gefährdung ist ausgeschlossen. Solange uns niemand auseinander reißt, sollte sie…ehm…ihr Erbe überstrapazieren.“ Eric nickte und wartete, dass die Schwarzhaarige fortfuhr. Mélanie seufzte und drehte sich ganz zu Lieziel. „Würdest du…?“ Sie brauchte nicht weitersprechen, da die Halbelfe wusste, was ihre „Schwester“ von ihr wollte. Sie verzog nicht einmal das Gesicht als sie anfing ihren Pullover auszuziehen. Erics Augenbraue wanderte nur noch höher, da der Idiot wahrscheinlich dachte, dass Lieziel gleich einen Striptease hinlegte. Allerding wurde nachdem sie ihr Shirt auch noch ausgezogen hatte der Verband sichtbar, welcher sich um ihren ganzen Oberkörper schlang. Sie zog das kleine Kissen, welches sie genommen hatte, damit man nicht sah, wie eingefallen ihr Körper aussah, unter dem Verband hervor um nun den Verband anheben zu können, damit der Vampir einen Teil der Verletzung sah. Eric starrte auf das weiße Fleisch, welches man von dem Knochen schon gar nicht mehr unterscheiden konnte. Der äußere Rand hatte sich seit dem Angriff schon leicht grau gefärbt, ein Zeichen dafür, dass die Verletzung heilte. Ob man es glaubte oder nicht, aber der Blick, des geschockten Vampirs wurde Lieziel unangenehm, weswegen sie sich räusperte und wieder anfing das Kissen unter den Verband zu schieben. Den Vampir sprachlos zu sehen, kam bestimmt sehr selten vor, weswegen sich Lieziel trotz des unangenehmen Gefühls eine ihrer Bemerkungen nicht verkneifen kann. „Noch nie ´ne halb nackte Frau gesehen? Was nicht ist kann ja noch werden, nicht Blondie?“ Und dieses Mal sah Mélanie eindeutig, dass die Braue des blonden Vampirs zuckte. „Warum blutest du nicht?“, fragte er aber ernst und sah sie nur bissig an. „Mein Erbe“, begann sie zögerlich und überlegte, wie sie den Vampir mit Halbwahrheiten abspeisen konnte. „Es gehört zu meinen Fähigkeiten, mein Körper stoppt seinen Alterungsprozess, weswegen sich auch nichts verändert.“ Es war nicht gelogen und auch nicht die Wahrheit, schließlich stoppt sie das Blut und nicht den Alterungsprozess, allerdings alterte sie ja auch nicht mehr. „Was ist das für ein Erbe, soweit ich weiß, gibt es solche Fähigkeiten überhaupt nicht.“ Wurde da jemand sauer? Die Stimme des Blonde war leicht an ein Knurren heran gekommen, weswegen sich Lieziels Mundwinkel leicht nach oben verzogen, als sie sich das Shirt überstreifte, natürlich verschwand das angedeutete Lächeln, als man ihr Gesicht wieder sehen konnte. „Es muss in unserer Familie, Menschen mit übernatürlichen Fähigkeiten gegeben haben“, sie musste ihre Rolle perfekt spielen, sonst flog ihre Lüge auf. „Allerdings scheint“, bedrücktes Schweigen, „Killian keine Fähigkeit zu besitzen.“ Sie senkte schnell die Augen, damit es so aussah, als würde sie sich selbst nicht ausstehen können, da sie sich von ihrer „Schwester“ unterschied. Auch Mélanie spielte mit, denn sie senkte ebenfalls ihr Gesicht. Wenn der Vampir es glaubte, wäre Mélanie aus dem Spiel raus und man würde nur über sie Bescheid wissen. „Interessant“, war das einzige Kommentar Erics, was die beiden Frauen innerlich lachen ließ. „Hast du noch andere Fähigkeiten?“ Das war etwas, das Lieziel an den Vampiren hasste. Sie waren auf Macht aus, würde er wissen, was sie und ihre kleine Familie alles konnte, würde er sie sicher versklaven unter dem Aspekt, dass er ihnen etwas antun könnte. „Ich bin nicht Superwoman“, dabei sah sie noch einmal zu Mélanie um ihre Rolle noch einmal etwas unterstützen. Das Telefon auf dem Schreibtisch klingelte und unterbrach den Blonden, der gerade etwas sagen wollte. „Ja?“, fragte er geschäftsmäßig. Mélanie drehte sich schnell zu Lieziel und aktivierte dann ihre Gene, um das Gespräch mit hören zu können, wobei der goldene Ring um ihre Iris größer wurde und die anderen Farben etwas überdeckte. Lieziel blickte ihr entgegen, damit es aussah, als würden sie stumm kommunizieren. „Hey Boss, Ruster hier. Du hattest Recht, hier schleicht sogar ein ganzen Rudel rum, insgesamt vierzehn Wölfe, alle ziemlich abgemagert und keine Kraft mehr sich zurück zu verwandeln, bis auf die Beiden größten, die kommen fast einen einen Kleinwagen dran, scheinen Europäische Werwölfe zu sein.“ Eric zog die Brauen verärgert zusammen. „Warum hat sie keiner bemerkt?“ Denn wenn so etwas geschah und die anderen Sheriffs, oder sogar schlimmer die Vampirkönigin davon erfuhr, war er dran. Schließlich war er für die Sicherheit in ''Area 5 zuständig. „Beantwort´ ich dir später Boss, glaub nich´ dass der Jungspunt noch länger allein gegen die Zwei aushält.“ Damit war das Gespräch beendet. Der einzige Vampir im Raum runzelte leicht die Stirn über dieses nicht-respektvolle Verhalten, während das schwarzhaarige Halbwesen dem anderen Halbwesen mit einem Nicken zu verstehen gab, das es sich erledigt hatte und sich ihre Augen wieder zurückfärbten. „Nun gut, die Werwölfe erledigen sich gerade“, Lieziel drehte sich schon um und wollte zur Tür gehen, als Eric sie zurück pfiff. War sie ein Hund? „Wir allerdings sind noch nicht fertig. Du wirst mir ganz genau erklären was du mit dieser Fähigkeit machen kannst.“ Mélanie sah schon das rote Licht durchbrennen, welches Lieziels Geduld darstellte. Lieziel ging schnaufend auf Eric zu, welcher sich allerdings kein Stück bewegte. Mélanie musste sich ein Lachen verkneifen als sie das Bild sah. Lieziel, 1.70m groß, stach mit ihrem rechten Zeigefinger auf die Brust des Vampirs ein und blickte von unten zu ihm hoch. Der Blutsauger, mindestens 1.90m groß sah mit einem spöttischen Lächeln zu ihr herunter. Also irgendetwas an der Größe ist da eindeutig schief gelaufen. „Hör mir mal zu, du möchte gern Blutsauger. Ich habe nur Bescheid gegeben, weil meine Schwester es wollte. Dann muss ich mir auch noch von ihr anhören, dass ich mich BLOSS nicht so viel bewegen soll, am besten GAR NICHT. Dann kommen wir in diese Bar, welche mehr als nach einem Abstiegsloch für Penner aussieht, ich darf keinen Alkohol haben und dann kommst du männliche Barbie mit deiner Kollegin von Domina daher und behandelst uns, als seien wir irgendwelche verrückten auf Droge und tust so, als würdest du uns wie Laborratten sezieren wollen. Glaubst du allen Ernstes, ich lasse das mit mir machen? Wenn ich schon so mies behandelt werde, will ich wenigstens meinen Alkohol!“ Endete sie wutentbrannt mit den Augen zu Schlitzen verzogen. Man darf nicht falsch verstehen, Lieziel war nicht Alkoholsüchtig, allerdings gab es Moment in denen sie einfach nicht mehr konnte und etwas braucht um sie auf zu muntern und das waren meist die Wetttrinken, welche sie sich mit anderen lieferte. Ob man es glaubte oder nicht, aber der blonde Vampir, welcher als männlich Barbie beschimpft worden war, legte kurz den Kopf schief und nickte dann, womit er Lieziel den Wind aus den Segeln nahm. „Abgemacht.“ Leicht verdattert ging Lieziel einen Schritt zurück und wurde dann von Mélanie hinter sich her geschleift, wieder durch den dunklen Flur zur Bar zurück. So schnell konnte Mélanie nicht gucken, da war Lieziel an ihr und sogar an dem Vampir vorbei gerauscht mit direktem Ziel, welches sich Bar nannte. Jetzt konnte Mélanie nicht länger und lachte über das entgleiste Gesicht des Vampirs, welches aber schnell wieder seine überheblichen Züge annahm. Lieziel kam keine zwei Sekunden später mit ihrem Liebling zurück. Einem Long-Island-Ice-Tea. Mélanie verzog den Mund zu einer Grimasse. Sie mochte zwar Alkohol, aber bei so etwas stark Prozentigen, ging ihr dann doch ihre Leber vor. „Wie immer?“, fragte sie an eine lächelnde Lieziel, welche ihr Lächeln nur verstärkte und nickte, um dann genüsslich an ihrem Getränk zu ziehen. Eric hob mal wieder eine Braue. „Du weißt, dass du ziemlich schnell betrunken sein wirst, wenn du das durch einen Strohhalm ziehst.“ Lieziel lächelte scheinheilig. „Und wusstest du, dass dein Barkeeper, das falsch zusammen mischt?“ Eric fletschte genervt die Zähne. „Wenn du das besser kannst, dann stell du dich doch an die Bar!“ Mélanie schlug sich die Hand vor die Stirn. Er war eindeutig auf Lieziels Falle eingegangen. „Abgemacht, einen Abend, was bekomm ich dafür?“ Der Blonde überlegte kurz. „Einen Monat umsonst trinken.“ Und obwohl man es erwartet hatte, lehnte die Aschblonde dieses Angebot ab. „Ich will dich einen ganzen Monat ununterbrochen nerven können.“ Der Vampir zog ein genervtes Gesicht. „Wenn du verlierst, putzt du einen Monat hinter mir her ohne auch nur ein Sterbens Wörtchen von dir zu geben.“ Sie grummelte etwas, trotzdem lächelte sie. „Deal“, sie streckte ihm die Hand entgegen. In dem Moment, als der Vampir einschlug wurde aus ihrem unschuldigen Lächeln ein richtiges du-bist-sowas-von-erledigt Lächeln. Ein Monat, wo sie den Vampir überwachen konnte um darauf zu achten, dass er ihre Familie in Ruhe ließ. Dümmer konnte er nicht sein. Der blonde Blutsauger, welcher noch nichts von seiner Niederlage wusste, lozte sie zu einer der Sitzecken, welcher abgetrennt durch Pflanzen, die äußere Seite „schmückte“. Die blonde Vampirin gesellte sich kurz danach zu ihnen und überreichte dem Blonden neben ihr ein Glas mit einer roten Flüssigkeit, während sie von ihrem eigenen einen Schluck nahm. Beide Frauen ihnen gegenüber verzogen die Nasen. Mélanie, weil sie das Blut riechen konnte und Lieziel, weil das Blut nach ihr rief. „Also was hat es mit deiner Fähigkeit auf sich?“, fragte der einzige Mann in der Runde und trank die Hälfte des Glases, was ihm einen angewiderten Blick von Mélanie einfing, da ihr Tier darauf zu reagieren schien. Manchmal konnte sie die Krallen ihrer Raubkatze nahe der Oberfläche ihrer Haut fühlen, manchmal nahm sie sogar wahr, wie feine Härchen auf ihrer Haut wuchsen, oder ihre Augen zu denen einer Katze wurde, da sich ihrer Sicht noch um einiges mehr verbesserte. Sie hatte seit Beginn, also vor fünf Jahren, manchmal immer noch Angst, dass das Tier in ihre die Oberhand gewann. Lieziel und sogar Charon versicherten ihr immer wieder, dass sie viel zu ausgeglichen sei um richtig wütend zu werden und so ihren Verstand zu verlieren. Als Lieziel beginnen wollte, legte sie ihr eine Hand auf ihren Oberschenkel, Zeichen dafür, dass sie ruhig ihren Alkohol trinken konnte. „Meine Schwester hat sich mit 16 angefangen zu verändern“, fing sie an, „am Anfang, waren es nur geringe Veränderungen, sie aß plötzlich mehr, und wurde Tag zu Tag immer blasser. Naja zum Ende hin, als sie 19 wurde, also vor drei Jahren, da hatten wir einen schlimmen Autounfall. Unsere Mutter kam dabei ums Leben, einen Vater kannten wir nicht. Und naja“, sie schwieg kurz für eine dramatische Pause, „ich brach mir ´nur´ das rechte Bein und mein linker Finger waren leicht verstaucht, aber Cano…sie war bei dem Crash durch die Frontscheibe geschmettert worden und über den Asphalt gerutscht. Als ich zu ihr hin gekrochen bin, war sie voller Splitter, ihre Haut, besonders die Kopfhaut war aufgeschlitzt gewesen, aber es floss kein Blut. Es dauerte fast ein Jahr, bis alles geheilt war und naja, meine Schwester veränderte sich nicht, kein bisschen. Wir haben die Vermutung, dass dieser Unfall, der letzte Tropfen war um das Fass zum überlaufen zu bringen und ihre Fähigkeit ganz zu aktivieren.“ Endete sie und schielte zu Lieziel rüber, welche Schwierigkeiten hatte ihr Lächeln zu verstecken. „Das erklärt, warum sie um einiges jünger aussieht“, meinte Pam, wahrscheinlich Pamela und blickte die Aschblonde skeptisch an. „ Mehr wisst ihr darüber nicht?“, fragte Eric. Beide Halbmenschen verneinten mit einem Kopfschütteln. Enttäuscht erhob sich der Blonde. „Ich würde für unsere Wette den Samstag vorschlagen, da haben wir die meisten Gäste, du solltest spätestens um sechs hier sein.“ Damit verschwand der Vampir aus der Ecke Richtung Thron. „Wette?“, fragte die Vampirin und bekam ein teuflisches Grinsen als Antwort.